Amour éternel
by Misslola2007
Summary: Edw...IL est partit. Même son nom m'est impossible a pronnoncer. Comment pourrais-je vivre sans la seule personne qui me faisais vivre? Peut-on vivre avec une moitié de notre âme en moins? Et pourtant dés son départ, les choses se sont améliorées...


Twilight FanFiction

Par Marie Cabiro

Adapter d'un roman de Stephenie Meyer.

Pour Audrey, Solange et Gaby...

OUBLIEZ TOUT de révélation, d'hésitation et revenez au moment où Edward et bella se séparent.

_« Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus._

_Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »_

I- Abandon 

Point De Vue de Bella :

Les secondes me font l'effet de minutes, les minutes d'heures et les heures de jours... Ma vie me semble si insignifiante. Voilà bientôt sept mois qui 'il est

partit, que ma deuxième famille l'a suivi. Ils me manquaient tous, Alice le petit lutin qui me faisait office de meilleure amie, Esmée ma deuxième mère, même Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle et surtout, surtout, lui. Ed... Prononcer son nom m'est si difficile. Je n'avais jamais vraiment éprouvé pour quelqu'un ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. Maintenant, cette sensation de bonheur a été remplacée par de la peine et de la douleur. Pas un jour ne se passe sans que je ne pense à lui, même si penser a lui ravive ma peine. Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrais pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus .Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Comme si je pouvais faire comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Il était la seule chose qui me donnait vraiment l'envie de vivre, de me lever

tout les matins, d'aller au lycée...

Ces phrases n'arrêtaient pas de résonner à longueur de journée dans ma tête. Comme si c'était fait exprès pour que je souffre encore plus de ma situation.

Combien de fois aurais-je voulu revenir dans le passé pour changer les événements de ce jour? Le jour le plus horrible de ma vie. J'avais souvent repensé à ce qu'il se serait passé si ma fête d'anniversaire s'était bien déroulée. Edward serait-il encore a mes cotés à l'heure qu'il est ou est-ce qu'il m'aurait transformée ? La seule chose dont j'étais sûre, c'est que je serai certainement heureuse et bien dans ma peau a ses cotés. Heureuse car il serait là,

bien dans ma peau car depuis Charlie ne me reconnaît plus. Mon physique s'est autant dégradé que mon mental. J'avais énormément maigris, on pouvait

presque dire que j'étais anorexique, mes cheveux sont devenus rêches et cassants. J'ai des cernes causées par mes nuit d'insomnies et de cauchemars, je ne souris plus sauf quand je suis avec Jacob... Charlie savait très bien pourquoi et se sentait très impuissant devant cela. Il est comme moi, il n'aime pas dévoiler ses sentiments, mais je vois bien qu'il souffre de me voir ainsi m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Poussant un soupir désespéré j'essuyais la larme qui coulait sur ma joue.

Charlie devait être partit depuis un bon bout de temps, sa voiture de police n'était pas garée. Au moins je n'aurai pas à cacher mes larmes, car depuis sept mois je n'était bonne qu'à pleurer. Charlie préférait que je m'en aille plutôt que de me voir dans l'état dans lequel je suis. Je joue à "la fille qui a mal mais qui va bien" du mieux que je peux, alors que ça ne passe pas du tout. Je fixai le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Comme presque tous les jours de l'année, il pleuvait, ici, à Forks. Mais aujourd'hui c'était une pluie très légère.

Malgré le fait que maintenant ça va faire deux ans que je vis ici, le froid et l'humidité avec moi, ça fait toujours deux. Déjà que mon moral était au plus bas, la pluie n'y arrangeait rien. D'ailleurs, Charlie m'avait demandé mille et une fois si je ne voulais aller à Jacksonville, là où le temps est beau et ensoleillé.

Je répondais à chaque fois : non, tu as besoin de moi et je ne t'abandonnerai pas. C'était en partie vrai et aussi une bonne excuse pour ne pas qu'il ne m'envoie pas là-bas de force. En réalité, je n'en avais pas la force. Je déprimais trop pour partir de Forks. Ce n'était en tous cas pas mes amis du lycée qui me retenaient à Forks. Jessica m'ignore royalement et a la réputation de commère du lycée. Mike lui me tourne toujours autour et en espérant que je tourne la page. Angela est devenue très proche de moi et me soutient, mais elle était accaparée par son petit copain Eric. Il faisait un beau couple mais les voir

ensemble me faisait mal, donc j'évitais de rester avec elle. Jacob me redonnait de l'espoir et le sourire. Il me faisait du bien mais il ne pouvait pas me faire cesser de penser à ce que j'éprouve encore envers Ed... lui.

Jacob était mon meilleur ami, mon rayon de soleil mais il ne fait pas le poids par rapport a l'orage de ma peine.

J'avais appris il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'ils étaient devenus loup garous et oui, j'avais oublié de préciser j'attire toujours autant le danger qu'avant. Ca n'avait pas changé et je ne crois pas que sa changera jamais comme ma peine d'ailleurs...

Il était près de 7h 30. Je m'habillai en quatrième vitesse, me brossai les dents et me coiffais. Je ne pris pas de petit déjeuner car je ne sentais pas la sensation de

faim dans mon ventre et je n'avais pas la tête à manger. Je cherchais mon sac dans ma chambre et finis par le trouver, je le pris et descendis lentement les escaliers.

Il était l'heure pour moi de quitter la maison pour aller au lycée. Aller au lycée pour moi, était devenu une vraie torture. Si je m'écoutais je sécherais tout le temps mais ce serai donner à Charlie une raison de m'envoyer à Jacksonville.

Fermant la porte de la maison, je me remémorais un souvenir d'Edward venant

me chercher avec sa Volvo. Ce que cette époque me manque! Je restais à contempler ce souvenir de lui mais je n'avais pas le temps de rêvasser.

Je repris mes esprits, avec beaucoup de mal, tout en regardant ma montre : 7h 50. J'étais en retard.

J'allai rejoindre ma vieille Chevrolet, qui, je ne sais pas par quel miracle, tenait encore debout. Je mis les clés dans le contact et démarrai. La route vers le lycée me semblait pas très longue par-rapport à la journée qui m'attend. Ma journée est composée des maths (que je déteste), d'art plastique, d'anglais,( à ce cours, comme a ma grande

habitude je n'écoute rien, trop plongée dans mes pensées).

Mes notes avaient considérablement chuté. Je m'en fichais! Ensuite, cafétéria. Ce n'est pas une matière mais un cauchemar. Leur table vide me tuait, chaque fois que j'osai poser les yeux dessus. Et, enfin, 2 heures de biologie.

Aie ! La biologie ! Je n'avais pas changée de place depuis qu'il était parti et personne n'osait prendre la place de mon voisin. Cette matière que j'avais adorée était devenue celle que j'haïssais le plus car elle me rappelle son souvenir. Son souvenir...

En rentrant à la maison, Charlie m'attendais devant la porte.

Bella, Je dois aller au bureau ce soir, je ne rentrerait pas tard mais tu devras manger toute seule, c'est Ok!

Oui papa. À ce soir.

Sur ce, il partit, me laissant seule face à mes souvenirs. Je ne pris pas la peine de manger, je partis me coucher. Comme d'habitude, je ne pouvait pas cesser de penser à lui. Comme chaque nuit mes cauchemars recommençaient. Je me mettais alors à crier dans la maison. D'habitude Charlie était là pour me rassurer mais aujourd'hui il n'est pas là. J'avais chaud, Il fallait que je sorte, que j'aille dans la forêt, à l'endroit où il m'a laissée.

Je sorti, démarrai ma voiture. Je m'arrêtais à l'entrée de la forêt. J'étais dans la forêt marchant de plus en plus vite malgré que me fusse essoufflée. Après quelques centaines de mètres parcouru, je trébuchais sur un cailloux et restais allongée là. Du sang coulait de ma tête, je me voyait dans les bras d'Edward et cela me rassura un peu.

PDV Aimée :

Nous nous promenions dans la forêt, quand tout à coup j'aperçus une jeune filles d'environ 17 ans couchée par terre. Lou attirée par l'odeur humaine courut

à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à elle. Nous la suivîmes et quelle ne fut pas notre surprise quand la vîmes. Elle avait le visage baigné de sang et pourtant elle

semblait heureuse. Ce fut Lou qui nous ramena à la réalité :

- Elle perd beaucoup de sang il faut que l'on fasse quelque chose.

- Tu as raison, lui répondis-je, mais si nous la transformons, que va-t-elle dire à ses parents.

- Elle n'aura qu'a leur dire qu'elle part étudier ailleurs, me répondit Lou.

À ces mots elle se penchât et la mordit. Lou et Julia la portèrent et nous l'emenâme dans notre maison.

Sa transformation fut longue, mais lorsqu'elle se fut terminée nous découvrimes devant nous une jeune femme encore plus belle qu'auparavant.

Lou était restée à ses côtés le temps de sa transformation et nous appela lorsque celle ci fut terminée. Nous étions autour d'elle, soudain nous vimes qu'elle

commençait a reprendre conscience.

Alors... Donnez moi vos impressions et dites moi si je dois continuer.


End file.
